Calvin and Hobbes: The Movie!
by emrys02
Summary: Recontinued! BOO YEAH!
1. Summer Freedom NOT!

**Hello fellow FanFictioners! I'm back with a new Calvin and Hobbes story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Summer Freedom...NOT!**

It was the beginning of summer. Flowers were blooming, the sun was shining, the bees were buzzing, and the birds were singing. Suddenly, everything came to a stop as a school bus came down the street.

The birds stopped singing and flew away. The flowers stopped blooming. The bees stopped buzzing. The bus came to a stop. There was some scuffling noises, then a six-year-old boy jumped off the bus.

"FREE!" he screamed, as he ran towards his house. "FREE AT LAST! FREE AT LAST!"

Calvin turned and faced his school bus. "GOOD RIDDANCE, OLD THING!" he yelled.

The bus driver sighed, and drove away.

Calvin kept running towards his house. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" he yelled. "SCHOOL'S OUT! NO MORE MISS WORMWOOD OR SUSIE OR...

He yanked open the door.

"Uh oh."

Suddenly, the all too known tiger collided with Calvin, and sent him flying in the other direction.

Calvin got up. Hobbes too.

"HOO!" he yelled. "That was a GOOD one! Just look how far we landed!"

"You're a riot, Hobbes. You know that? A real riot."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. NOW WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SPOIL THE BEGINNING OF MY SUMMER?"

Hobbes rolled his eyes.

"Well, are you going to answer me? I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY YOU KNOW!"

Hobbes rolled his eyes again.

"Fine, then, stop talking! Instead you're going to listen to how you deliberately ruined the beginning of my summer by pouncing on me!"

Hobbes rolled his eyes a third time.

"Ok, first, by using your "high pounce", you created a vacuum which made you go faster and therefore almost knocking me out. Second, by sticking out your retractable claws as you pounced on me, you very nearly tore into my flesh. Third..."

Hobbes started to walk away. Calvin didn't even notice.

"Fourth, you.. HOBBES, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

Calvin looked around, but Hobbes wasn't there.

"Oh forget it! I'll get you later!"

Calvin walked inside his house. His mom was standing inside, washing dishes.

"Hello, Calvin," she said.

"Hi." Calvin dropped his coat on the floor as he walked by.

"Calvin, today is report card day."

"Yeah. Don't remind me." Calvin walked back to his backpack, and took out his report card. He handed it to Mom. He hadn't taken another step when his mom called him.

"Calvin."

Calvin didn't answer.

"Calvin, we need to talk."

Calvin still didn't answer.

"CALVIN!" Mom called.

"WHAT!" Calvin turned around and faced his mom. "WHAT IS IT!"

"Calvin, come over here. We need to talk about this."

"About what?" Calvin asked inquiringly.

"This." Mom pointed to Calvin's report card.

"Oh, that wretched thing." Calvin said. "Well, might as well get it over with." He looked at his mom, then he looked at the report card.

Just then, Calvin's dad came in the door.

"I'm home!" he yelled. "Free from the rat race of... Oh."

Mom handed Dad the report card.

"Hmm..." he said, looking at Calvin every few seconds. Calvin knew that wasn't a good sign.

Dad looked at Mom, who looked back at Dad. Then they both looked at Calvin.

"Calvin," his dad finally said. "What does this say?"

Calvin looked at the report card. He said nothing.

"Right here it says you got an F in math," Calvin's dad said. "And an F in social studies. A C in gym, and a D in English. Then there's an F in science, and you've been sent to the principal's office tons of times." Calvin's dad said. "What have you got to say for yourself?"

"I'm glad that the year is over, finally?" Calvin asked.

"That's enough!" Calvin's dad said. "The teacher thinks that you should attend summer school, so you're going. You leave tomorrow. And no, you can't bring Hobbes. You spend too much time with that stuffed tiger."

Calvin gasped. He pleaded, but nothing would work. He had to attend summer school, Even worse, his best friend couldn't come with him.

Calvin quickly ran up to his room. On his door was a sign that said CALVIN'S ROOM: ENTER AND DIE. He marched in. "Hobbes where..."

RAUUUUUUGGGGGGHHH!" Hobbes yelled as he pounced on Calvin, knocking him backwards.

Calvin finally got up after a few moments. "HOBBES, NOT NOW!" Calvin screamed. "I've just been confined to summer school, and you had to pounce on me?"

"Whoa, whoa, back up a bit." Hobbes said. "You were sent to summer school? Gosh, I'd hate to be you."

"Don't you have any sympathy for me?" Calvin said. "I have to go to SUMMER SCHOOL. Those words hardly go together, if you ask me."

"Oh..." said Hobbes as he thought about it. "That's bad."

"It is, isn't it?" said Calvin. "And you can't even come."

"Good, because I have no intention of going." Hobbes said. He picked up a comic book, and began reading it.

Calvin sighed. He knew that if he didn't attend summer school, his only other option would be to repeat the first grade. "What am I going to do?" he asked Hobbes.

"I have no idea." Hobbes said. "You're on your own."

Calvin sighed again. "Wouldn't you come, just for me?" he asked.

"NO!" Hobbes yelled. He pushed Calvin out of the room and shut the door. The key clicked in the lock.

"Hobbes, let me in!" Calvin said. He banged and pounded his fists on the door. There was no reply.

Calvin sighed a third time, and lay down. He had to sleep there for the rest of the night.


	2. Morning Troubles

**Chapter 2: Morning Troubles**

When Calvin woke up the next morning, he saw Hobbes.

"WAUUGHH! IT'S A... Oh, it's you. You gave me quite a scare there."

"Sorry about that. Anyway, I came here to tell you that I'm sorry." said Hobbes.

"About what?" asked Calvin.

"When I pushed you out of your room and made you sleep on the floor."

"Oh, that." said Calvin.

"I've changed my mind. I'll come with you, if you want me to."

"You will?" asked Calvin. "HOORAY!"

"Shhh..." Hobbes said. "You don't want to wake up your parents."

Calvin looked at the clock on his chest-of-drawers. "It's 7:30!" he said. "My parents are already awake by now!"

"I knew that." said Hobbes. "I was just kidding with you."

"Hobbes?" asked Calvin.

"Yes?" Hobbes said.

"How are you going to come to summer school with me if my parents won't let you?"

"When did they say that?"

"Just yesterday."

"Oh yeah, well, simple. I'll just slip inside your backpack. Look, I'll show you." Hobbes opened up Calvin's backpack, and put his back paws in.

"Don't do it!" Calvin screamed. "You won't fit inside! You'll suffocate! You'll..."

"Nonsense," said Hobbes. He put his front paws in.

"Hobbes, please don't! I'm sure there's some other..."

Suddenly, Hobbes slid all the way in.

"way...?" Calvin looked at the backpack. Inside, Hobbes was resting comfortably.

"Please tell me how on earth you do that!" Calvin said.

"Couldn't tell you, but it comes from the sleekness of us jungle cats." Hobbes replied modestly.

"Alright, now get out." Calvin said. "It's not time to go yet."

Hobbes stuck his neck out of the backpack. Groaning sounds came from the backpack as Hobbes desperately tried to squeeze his way out. Suddenly, Calvin heard some choking noises.

"HOBBES!" Calvin steeped back. There, Hobbes was struggling to get out, and got his neck caught on the zipper.

"Can't...breathe..." Hobbes mumbled.

Horrified, Calvin just stood there, unsure of what to trying to squeeze his way out,

Then there came a loud voice from downstairs.

"CALVIN! IT'S TIME TO GO!"

Uh oh. Calvin looked at the clock. It was 8:30. Had an hour really gone by?

"YOUR BUS ARRIVES IN TEN MINUTES!" his mom screamed. "I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU FIVE TIMES!"

Quickly, Calvin began trying to undo Hobbes from the zipper.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" Mom asked. "I'M COMING UP!" She began walking up the stairs.

Calvin worked faster at the zipper. Mom was on the third step.

"Hurry...up..." Hobbes moaned.

Mom was now on the sixth step.

Calvin undid it faster and faster.

Mom reached the ninth step.

Calvin went so fast, he couldn't even see his hands.

Mom was on the twelfth step. She was almost at the top of the stairs.

"Come on... come on..." Hobbes moaned.

At last, Calvin finished undoing Hobbes from the zipper. He quickly shoved Hobbes into his backpack, and zipped it up. Just in time, too, because his mom came into the room.

"Calvin, you were supposed to get ready a long time ago!" Mom screamed. Steam was coming out of her ears.

"It's just that Hobbes and I were talking and..."

"I don't want to hear about it. You spend too much time with that stuffed tiger." Mom said. "It's a good thing you're not bringing him to summer school. Where is he anyway? I want to know where he is so I can make sure you don't bring him."

Calvin had thought that his mom would say that. But he had a plan.

"He's in the basement." Calvin lied. "I decided that we would not sleep together tonight because we had an argument."

"Ok, then." Mom said. She went back downstairs.

Quickly, Calvin unzipped his backpack and took out Hobbes. "Wait here." he said to Hobbes.

Moments later Calvin returned with his Duplicator. He put the box over Hobbes and pressed the button.

"Wait, what are you... Oh." Hobbes said from under the Duplicator.

Slowly, Calvin lifted the box. There were two Hobbeses standing in front of him.

"It worked!" the duplicate Hobbes said.

Without a word, Calvin picked him up, and started dragging him across the floor.

"Hey!" yelled the duplicate. "What do you think you're..."

Calvin opened the closet door, pushed the duplicate in, and shut the door.

"A job well done." Calvin said, putting Hobbes back in his backpack.

Then, Mom came up.

"I checked downstairs, and he isn't there!" she said.

"Sorry, I lied," said Calvin.

"And why?"

"Because...I just wanted to have some fun." said Calvin.

"Where is he now, then?" asked Mom impatiently.

"Ummm... He's in the closet."

"Thank you." said Mom, opening the closet and taking the duplicate Hobbes to a safe place where Calvin couldn't find it.

"Wow, that was pretty cool," said Hobbes.

"Totally," said Calvin. "But we'd better hurry, we only have five minutes left."

So Calvin quickly got dressed, took the backpack downstairs, grabbed a bowl, put a mountain of Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs with an extra pile of sugar on top, poured the milk in, ate it as fast as he could, brushed his teeth, and ran to the door with his backpack half on and out to the sidewalk just as the bus was arriving.

"Bye, Calvin," his parents were calling to him. "We'll see you tonight!"

Calvin's mom blew a kiss at him.

_This is going to be a long summer,_ thought Calvin.

As he got on the bus, an strange camera popped out of the bushes. It looked at Calvin as he got on the bus and scanned him. Nobody noticed it though.

"Supreme Earth Potentate detected," the camera said in a robotic voice. "Prepare for war."


	3. Getting There (and the start of class)

**Chapter 3: Getting There (and the start of class)**

As Calvin got on the bus, he looked at the bus driver.

"And to think that I thought that I wouldn't be seeing you for nine more weeks..." he muttered.

The bus driver sighed, watching as Calvin climbed up to the top step of the bus door, and walked around, trying to choose a seat. No one that Calvin knew was on that bus, not even Susie (obviously!), except for...

"Hey Twinky," called a familiar voice. Calvin looked around. It was coming from Moe. "Hey Twinky," he said again. "Want to sit with me?"

Some other kids snickered. "No way," said Calvin simply. He went to sit with someone else, but all of them were taken. Obviously, no one wanted to sit with Moe.

Calvin looked desperately for another place to sit. "Just pick a spot, kid!" the bus driver yelled (he still couldn't remember Calvin's name). "I got a schedule!"

"But I'm just trying to..." Calvin called.

"JUST SIT DOWN!" the driver screamed.

"But...but..." Calvin said. "What I'm saying is..."

"No buts. Just sit down, or I'm going to kick you off this bus! Do you want to walk?"

That shut Calvin up. He sighed, then sat down beside Moe.

"That's a good little boy." Moe said. "Now, are you ready for your beating?"

Calvin drew back towards the aisle. "No!"

"Gee, that's too bad." said Moe. "'Cause yes is the only option."

He drew back his fist, and prepared to-

"NO!" screamed Calvin. "DON'T DO IT!"

"Calvin, be quiet!" yelled the bus driver from in front.

"I said don't do it!" whispered Calvin to Moe, half angry with the bus driver, and half terrified of Moe.

"Or else!"

"Or else what?" asked Moe, with an evil-looking grin.

"Or else I'll... I'll..."

This time, the whole bus laughed. Meanwhile, the bus driver didn't seem to hear any of this bullying. He thought they were telling jokes, or something. I think he might be partly deaf. Anyway, back to the story.

"You'll do what, static electricity boy?" asked Moe. The whole bus laughed again.

"I'll... I'll... just please don't kill me!" said Calvin.

"Hmmm..." said Moe. "Let me think about that one!"

The whole bus laughed a third time. But Moe wasn't paying attention. He was deep in thought.

Finally, he turned back to Calvin. "Alright." he said. "I'll let ya off the hook."

"Really? I MUST BE DREAMING!" said Calvin.

"On one condition." finished Moe.

"Oh." said Calvin. "Does there have to be a catch to everything?"

"Life's not fair, is it?" said Moe. The whole bus laughed a fourth time (when do they ever stop?).

"Ok, whatever, I'll take that as a yes." said Calvin, as he rolled his eyes. "What's the catch?"

Moe held out his hand. "Pay up." he said. Calvin knew what that meant. "Oh no you don't!" he said. "You're not getting my money! At least, if I had any."

Moe snickered. "What about that dollar bill that's stickin' out of your pocket?" he asked.

Calvin slapped his pocket quickly. "That's for my lunch!" he said. Moe held up his fist.

"Umm... never mind." said Calvin. "Here." He took out his lunch money and gave it to Moe.

"Good choice." said Moe. "But ya better be careful, 'cause ya might not be so lucky this time." He gave another one of his evil-looking grins at Calvin, then turned away.

By this time, the entire bus was screaming with laughter.

"Oh great." said Calvin.

When the bus finally got to school, which seemed like an eternity to Calvin, the kids walked off their buses and towards the school.

"Have a great day!" said the bus driver cheerfully as Calvin got off.

"Yeah, right." he thought as he walked inside the familiar school and to his classroom where Miss Wormwood was sitting down at her desk, looking at some papers. She noticed Calvin come in with his head down.

"It's for your own good, you know, Calvin." she said, knowing him quite well.

After the rest of the kids had come in, and were all in their seats, Miss Wormwood went up to the front of the class.

"Welcome, everyone, to summer school." she said solemnly.

The whole class groaned hearing those two words.

"Yes, I know," Miss Wormwood said. "But it's not my fault. You're the ones who didn't do the work. Now," she continued. "There are some of you here that have grades that fell just a tiny bit below average, so if you tried your hardest at some actual work, you could be out of here in a week or two and enjoy the rest of your summer." Most of the class had a smile on their face, except Moe, who almost never smiled. "Others-" Miss Wormwood said, looking at Calvin, "could take the entire summer to live up to their very best." Miss Wormwood finished. "Let's actually start the work now, shall we?"

_The entire summer! _This was worse than Calvin had imagined. He slumped down angrily onto his desk, mumbling about the injustice of the situation.

"Calvin, sit up." said Miss Wormwood.

The whole class laughed.


	4. Lunch, Recess, and an Incident

**I finally got a new chapter on here. I was so busy over the past week! But I'm back now. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Lunch, Recess, and an Incident**

At lunchtime, Calvin took Hobbes out of his backpack.

"It's about time," he said. "It was getting quite cramped in there."

"Never mind that!" Calvin said. "Now tell me, how..."

"It was hot in there, too." Hobbes answered, oblivious to what Calvin was trying to ask him. "Look, I'm sweating."

"Do tigers even sweat?" asked Calvin. "Besides, you're interrupting me! What I'm trying to ask you is..."

"Of course they do! Wait, what?"

"Hobbes, how am I going to get out of here!"

Hobbes rolled his eyes. "How would I know?"

"You protected me from the aliens after we ran away from summer camp last year, didn't you?" (reference to Swing123's story)

"Yeah..."

"Okay, so, think of something now! And do it quick! I don't have all day!"

Hobbes was annoyed at how Calvin was bossing him around. "And why should you get the right to boss me around?"

"Because I'm a busy man!" screamed Calvin. "I don't have time for this!"

Calvin hadn't realized that everyone in the cafeteria was now looking at him.

Some kids at his table said "Weirdo," and walked off to find another table, until Calvin was all alone at his table.

Calvin looked around. "Hey guys," he said. "Why are you all staring at me?"

Before any of the kids could get a chance to answer, the bell rang.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

All the kids ran out of the cafeteria and out to recess.

"Saved by the bell," Calvin said as he ran outside. "That was weird."

He ran as fast as he could over to the swings. But Moe was already there.

"No swing for you this time, Twinky!" he said. He laughed, then got on to the swing.

"Well fine." said Calvin. "I'll find another swing." He went over to the swing next to Moe. But Moe quickly sat down on it. "I'm taking this one too."

"No fair!" Calvin ran over to the next swing. But Moe was just too quick. He sat down on that swing too, and said, "Too bad, Twinky."

Calvin grabbed Hobbes and flung him in front of him like a shield. "MAUL HIM, HOBBES!" he yelled. But the stuffed tiger didn't move an inch.

"I SAID MAUL HIM!" screamed Calvin again. But Hobbes didn't do anything. He just hung limp in Calvin's hands. Moe laughed.

"When are you ever going to learn, Calvin?"

Calvin stepped back angrily. He was mad. Smoke was coming out of his ears. He didn't remember doing anything, but...

POW!

Suddenly, Moe staggered back, and fell over backwards. Calvin was surprised.

"Huh?" he asked.

Suddenly, Miss Wormwood came over with a student that had apparently seen the whole thing. "Stand back, stand back." Miss Wormwood got closer to Moe. "Moe, are you all right?"

Moe opened his eyes. He pointed to Calvin. "He...did...it..." he stuttered before his eyes rolled back into his head, and he was unconscious.

Miss Wormwood gasped. She ran over to some other teachers and ordered them to call 911 and Moe's parents. Some of them came over to see what had happened.

News spread around the school that Moe had had a concussion. Once the paramedics came, Mr. Spittle (the principal) asked that he be taken to the hospital.

"Sure thing," the medics said as they carried Moe into their ambulance. The whole school watched as the ambulance and many cars drove away.

Mr. Spittle turned to Calvin, with tears in his eyes. "And you," he said angrily through clenched teeth, "GET INTO MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW."

Soon, Calvin was in Mr. Spittle's office, sitting on a red chair.

Mr. Spittle came up to his desk, and looked at Calvin. "Why did you attack Moe?"

"I didn't do it!" said Calvin, putting his hands up. "Someone else must have! I never even touched Moe!"

And for once, that was actually true. He hadn't done anything. But Mr. Spittle wouldn't believe it.

"Tommy says he saw you punch Moe," he continued. "Is that not right?"

"No, it's not right!" Calvin said. "This is unfair and unjust! I didn't..."

"But you did." Mr. Spittle said. "On your first day of summer school, too! You are not off to a good start."

Out of the corner of his eye, Calvin noticed a camera pop out of the wall behind Mr. Spittle. It scanned Mr. Spittle.

"What's that?" asked Calvin.

"What's what?" Mr. Spittle turned around, but the camera had gone. "Is this a trick?"

Calvin rubbed his eyes. "I saw something," he said. "But I guess it's just my eyes playing tricks on me."

"Must be." said his principal. "Listen Calvin, you caused Moe to have a concussion. Do you know how bad that is?"

"I tell you, I didn't..."

"That's enough." Mr. Spittle said. "I'm going to call your parents and find out what they have to say about it."

Calvin sighed as Mr. Spittle dialed Calvin's home phone number.

RING! RING!

"Dear, would you get that?" called Calvin's Dad, from his office.

"Why do _I _always have to get it?" asked Mom.

"I'm kinda busy right now." said Dad.

"Oh, all right." Mom said. She went over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello? Speaking... HE WHAT?!"


	5. We Find Out More Stuff

**Here's my latest chapter. There are a few references to some of my favourite C&H stories, just like the last chapter had one, in case you didn't notice. So, I will mark a refererence to one of either Swing123 or garfieldodie's stories. The marking looks like this: * OK? Did you understand that? If you didn't, PM me and I'll try to explain it to you. Oh and by the way, to Swing123 and garfieldodie, you guys are AWESOME! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 5: We Find Out More Stuff**

Calvin slumped onto his bed, in despair. "This has got to be the worst day of my entire life..." he sighed.

"Unless you count the time that you broke your Dad's telescope." Hobbes said.

"No, not as bad as that." Calvin sighed again. "Only the first day of summer school, and I already got in trouble for something I didn't do!"

"Hmm..." said Hobbes. "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I'm sure! I hardly even touched Moe!"

"What did you see?" asked Hobbes, sounding a lot like Tracer Bullet.

"I wasn't looking at Moe, and I don't remember doing anything, but the next thing I knew, he was on the ground!" Calvin said.

"Interesting, interesting." Hobbes-Tracer said. "I will follow up on this case."

"Boy," Calvin said. "If you weren't a tiger, I'd mistake you for Tracer Bullet!"

"That's why tigers are tigers." Hobbes said. He picked up a comic book and began reading it.

"Ummm...Hobbes?" Calvin asked.

"Hmmm?" Hobbes said. He turned away from his comic book. "I'm at a good part."

"Forget the comic, you big sissy!" Calvin screamed. "Can't you actually listen to me for once?!"

Hobbes rolled his eyes (he sure does that a lot). "Whatever." he said.

"Ok, the thing is, I'm sick of summer school!" Calvin said. "Another day of this and I'm going to crack!"

"But it's only your first day." said Hobbes.

"Yeah, but- HOBBES, WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP GETTING OFF TOPIC! As I was saying, I hate summer school, I had the worst time of my entire life there, so- got any ideas?"

"No."

"WELL WHAT'S A TIGER FOR IF HE HASN'T GOT ANY IDEAS FOR AN EMERGENCY LIKE THIS! WHAT A HORRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A FRIEND!"

Hobbes rolled his eyes (when does he ever stop?). "Wow." he said to himself. "I haven't seen Calvin this mad at me ever since that escape expedition to the Yukon."

Calvin heard this and stopped. Suddenly, his expression changed. "Hobbes, you're a genius!" he said.

"What?" asked Hobbes. "What did I say?"

"Come on!" Calvin yelled. He ran to a suitcase, and began putting his stuff into it.

"Oh no." Hobbes said.

"What?" Calvin stopped, and turned to his tiger.

"We've already tried this, like, a billion times."

"More like three." Calvin said. "First there was that trip to the Yukon, then we tried to escape from Camp Pine last year (reference to Swing123's story), and then we escaped again and found this old abandoned school, and battled the Teacher Creature."*

"Oh yeah." Hobbes said. "And we met Andy and Sherman, too. That was the best part, but I've been trying to forget Sherman. But now, getting back on topic... those times failed. We always ended up back home."

"That's because we weren't serious about it," Calvin said. "This time, we're running away for real."

Hobbes sighed. "Alright, where are we going?"

"To Africa, or maybe Australia."

"Alright then." Hobbes said. "I guess I'll go pack." He left.

Calvin continued to put his stuff into his suitcase. Then he thought: _What's the point? _He took out all the stuff in his suitcase. Then he reached into his pocket and picked up a familiar glowing red box – his hypercube!* This is what he put in there (I'm warning you, this is a long list):

Tons o' food (to last for his entire life (he used his Duplicator for this)), umbrella, candy, clothes, comic books, a map of the world, packages of water balloons, his dart gun, a CD player, a radio, an electric guitar (don't ask), headphones, sleeping bags, a pop-up tent, CD's...

"What are you doing?" asked Hobbes, coming into the room.

"Just packing stuff into my hypercube. What have you packed?"

"Tuna, tuna, and more tuna."

Calvin hit his forehead. Clearly they weren't getting anywhere anytime soon.

"Don't you have anything else to do?"

"Nope. How do you even fit all that stuff into your hypercube?"

"It's an empty infinite dimension in there. You can put all the stuff you want in there and it'll never run out of room. It'll still be just as easy to carry!"

"Cool." Hobbes said. "You're packing all your inventions?"

"You must always be prepared." Calvin smiled. He started packing his inventions:

The cardboard box (can be a transmogrifier, a duplicator, a time machine, an airplane*, a drill*), the Transmogrifier Gun, the Mini Duplicator*, the MTM (stands for Mini Time Machine but Calvin says it can do other things)*, the Time Pauser*, and the Cerebral Enhance-O-Tron (why does he need it?).

I think I've covered all of Calvin's inventions, but if I haven't, PM me.

Calvin picked up the cans of tuna that Hobbes had packed.

"What are you doing?" Hobbes asked.

"I'm putting the tuna into my hypercube. Duh!"

Hobbes rolled his eyes.

Just then, Mom came in.

"There you are. It's time for bed."

"Aw, Mom!" Calvin said. "We were just getting ready to lea..."

"Whatever it is, you can do it tomorrow. Now go!"

Calvin sighed, then walked towards his room. Hobbes followed him. As he was walking, a camera popped out of the wall and scanned them as they were walking.

"Do you get the feeling that someone's watching us?" asked Calvin.

Hobbes gave Calvin a confused look. He and Calvin turned around. There was nothing.

"Guess it must be my imagination." Calvin said. "Just like last time. This is really weird."

But it wasn't Calvin's imagination.

**Meanwhile, in a place that is unknown to humans...**

"Do any of you have pictures of the SEP yet?" boomed a big green alien to a crowd of other aliens. He had a uniform that said ALIEN CHIEF on it.

"Y-yes, master." said a small alien in the middle of the crowd. He was also green. "I have some."

The Alien Chief slithered forward. I can only describe this alien to be green, slimy, and ugly, because the rest of the words would make you want to barf.

"Show me." he said. The small green alien gave them to him.

The Alien Chief looked at the pictures. "Hmmm. Excellent, Phaddelli. You may return to your seat now."

"Thanks, master." Phaddelli replied. He slithered back to his seat.

"This is our target." said the Alien Chief. He put the pictures into a little slot inside a large TV screen, and at once, the TV screen showed a slideshow of all the pictures that Calvin and Hobbes were in. "He appears to be attached to a small stuffed tiger... But that's enough of that." The Alien Chief switched the slideshow to a spaceship view of Earth. "We are going to discuss our plan to take over Planet Earth. To do that, we need to exterminate the Earth Potentate, Calvin. But we need more answers. Bring the prisoners in!"

Two alien guards pushed through two swinging doors in the room of the spaceship they were in. Beside them were two sad-looking aliens in chains. The guards brought them up to the Alien Chief.

"What a pleasure to see you again, Galaxoid and Nebular." he said. (Remember, those two little aliens that met Calvin and Hobbes? It was in the comic strip!)

"Let us go!" screamed Nebular. "We're not telling you anything!"

"Oh, but you must," snickered the Alien Chief. He changed the picture on the TV to what appeared to be a torture device. He pointed to it. "Now will you give us information on the SEP?"

"Umm... maybe..." stuttered Galaxoid. Nebular covered his mouth quickly.

"TELL US!" screamed the Alien Chief.

"WE WON'T!" yelled Nebular.

"GUARDS," boomed the Alien Chief, "TAKE THESE FOOLS TO THE DUNGEONS. THEN MAYBE WE CAN MAKE THEM TALK."

All the aliens in the crowd cheered as the guards dragged the two captured aliens out of the room.

"Silence!" the Alien Chief said. "You KNOW you shouldn't cheer without my permission! We will have to do with the information we have. For now, at least. But now," he continued, we shall discuss our plans to exterminate the Earth Potentate, and take over that puny planet of his!"

Nobody moved or said anything.

"Now you may cheer," announced the Alien Chief, and everyone did.

**We sure found out a lot in this chapter! Yes, I made it extra long to make up for the fact that I won't be posting on here for a week or so! Just taking a little break, that's all. In mid-February I'll be back! Talk to you then!**

**-emrys02**


	6. In The Night

**Hello! I'm finally back after all this time. A new chapter for you all, and a Happy Late Valentine's Day!**

**Chapter 6: In The Night**

Calvin and Hobbes got ready for bed. They were really tired.

"Come on Hobbes, let's get into bed." said Calvin.

"I thought we were escaping?" asked Hobbes.

"We'll do it during the night. Come on!"

"When are we doing it?"

"10 PM, maybe."

"We can't go outside then!" Hobbes yelled.

"Shhh!" whispered Calvin angrily.

"Calvin, is that you up there?" called his dad from downstairs.

"No, it was Hobbes!" Calvin answered innocently (for once he wasn't blaming it on his tiger).

"Forget it." Dad said. He walked away.

"Ok, as I was saying," said Hobbes. "We can't go outside at 10 o'clock!"

"Oh yeah. Mom and Dad are still up by then."

"We'll have to wait at least another hour." said Hobbes matter-of-factly.

"Ok, then." Calvin said.

At 11 PM, Calvin and Hobbes woke up. They put on their coats and shoes. Calvin picked up his hypercube and they both sneaked outside.

"Shhh!" Calvin whispered.

"Shhh!" Hobbes whispered back.

They ran, not knowing where they were going because it was so dark.

"Do you think we should use one of your inventions yet?" asked Hobbes while running.

"Not far enough yet." Calvin said simply. Hobbes rolled his eyes. Suddenly, a look of terror appeared on his face.

"Calvin! WATCH OUT!" he yelled.

"What?" Calvin asked.

BANG!

Calvin had hit a tree.

"Are you okay?" asked Hobbes. Calvin sat up and crossed his arms angrily.

"You furball! Why didn't you tell me I was about to hit a tree!"

_He's okay, _Hobbes thought.

"Well? Are you going to answer me?" Calvin asked.

Hobbes took one look at Calvin, and suddenly his pouncing instincts took over. He POUNCED on Calvin. Or at least it looked like he did. The two were now fighting on the ground.

Apparently, all that fighting woke up the whole neighbourhood. All the neighbours heard it. They yelled out their windows at Calvin and Hobbes to tell them to stop. When the fighting continued, they called the police.

Calvin's parents heard it too. They immediately woke up when they heard the riot going on outside and sat up, looking out the window.

"It is Calvin! He's fighting with his stuffed tiger! And a Rubik's Cube (That's what the hypercube looks like to other people) is beside them!" Mom said.

"In the middle of the night!" Dad yelled. "What do we have to do, chain him in bed?"

They both went outside. So did all the neighbours, after having called the police.

The police came. "Why don't we ever get any normal calls?" they asked themselves.

Meanwhile, Calvin and Hobbes were still fighting after all this time. They punched, kicked, bit, and let out so many insults that I simply cannot put them in this story for the sake of inappropriateness (Is that even a word?).

Calvin was so busy fighting, that he didn't hear any of the commotion going on around him. Not until...

"Hey kid, quit it," came a voice from behind him. Instantly Hobbes changed from a real, live cat into a stuffed tiger.

Calvin stopped fighting and turned around. In front of him was the Chief of Police, followed by many other cops. And behind all those cops, there were... gulp... a lot of angry neighbours. All looking at Calvin.

"Kid, you woke up this whole neighbourhood!" said one of the policemen. "What do you have to say for yourself? You should be inside! Sleeping!"

"Hey, don't look at me!" yelled Calvin, pointing to Hobbes. "HE started it!"

The policeman gave Calvin a weird look. Calvin's mom slapped her forehead.

"Just get inside, all of you." the Chief of Police said. Everyone sighed and got inside while the police drove away and Calvin's parents led Calvin and Hobbes in.

"Dad, please don't kill me! Hobbes started it! I didn't mean to make so much noise!" Calvin said when they got in.

"First of all, why were you out there in the first place?" asked Dad.

"Because..." Calvin stammered, "I..I had to go get a rock for my rock collection at school! I didn't remember until the middle of the night, and it was due tomorrow! So, when I was walking back, Hobbes just pounced on me! I needed some way to defend myself!"

"And why was Hobbes with you?" Mom asked. "I thought I put him away."

She checked on top of the refrigerator where she had put the duplicate Hobbes. But it was gone.

"Calvin, did you take Hobbes from up there?"

"No! I-" Calvin stopped himself from saying the rest. He didn't want his mom to find out that another Hobbes existed. Or at least, he used to exist.

"Grounded for a year." Mom said. "And no Hobbes anymore. I'm throwing him away. You've become insane having him."

Hearing this, Calvin was shocked. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he fainted.


	7. Back Story

**Hey guys! Change of plans! I'm FINALLY back to FanFiction! FINALLY! The reason I said change of plans is that I actually want to finish C&H the Movie before I put my other story up. The poll has decided as well! But yeah! I'm back! WOOHOO!**

**So in case you guys don't remember, in the last chapter, Calvin and Hobbes were trying to run away from home at night because they were being forced to go to summer school. But they eventually ended up arguing, therefore causing a fight and waking up the whole neighbourhood. In the end, Calvin's parents decided to take Hobbes away because they thought Calvin was becoming insane having him, and hearing this, Calvin fainted. **

**Also, the duplicate Hobbes disappeared off the refrigerator. You'll find out why and where he went later...**

**One last thing. Here are my responses to Charax's guest reviews on this story, although I doubt he'll or she'll look at them anyway:**

**Chapter 1: Well, you know how he is when he has to go somewhere with Calvin... He does get better later on in the story.**

**Chapter 2: Thank you. **

**Chapter 3: Hmmm... maybe he should...**

**Chapter 4: No, he doesn't. You'll find out why things are happening to him later on.**

**Chapter 5: I know...**

**Chapter 6: We haven't even got to hear what Hobbes has to say yet. Just wait.**

**I apologize for being inactive lately. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Back Story**

When Calvin came to, his parents were splashing a bucket of water over him. (Lame way to start the chapter)

"Now go to bed." Calvin heard his dad saying. It's the middle of the night."

Calvin's mom grabbed Calvin, kicking and screaming, up the stairs and into bed. "THIS IS AN INSULT! AN INSULT TO KIDS! AN INSULT TO TIGERS! AN INSULT TO CALVIN!"

"Calvin, you've been spending way too much time with him." Mom answered. "You're treating him as if he was real. You're becoming addicted to him."

"That's not true! Hobbes is my friend! You can't get addicted to a friend! I don't know what you me..."

"You know perfectly well what I mean." said Mom. "Good night."

"NO IT'S NOT A GOOD NIGHT! It is an absolutely horrible night! In fact, I refuse to sleep until you let me have Hobbes back!"

"Then you'll be tired in the morning." Mom replied. She went downstairs with Hobbes, leaving Calvin screaming "THIS IS UNFAIR! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

Then he thought of something. _Hey, maybe if I don't sleep at all tonight, then Mom will let me stay home from school tomorrow and sleep __in._

Meanwhile, Mom was taking Hobbes downstairs. She went to the kitchen. She walked over to the garbage can and was about to throw Hobbes away when-

ZAP!

Instantly, Mom was frozen in place. The holder of the freeze ray was an alien. It was an averagely small alien, much like the aliens of the mother ship (mentioned in chapter 5).

Mom instantly became unfrozen just as quickly, and started growing shorter and more pale. Her arms transformed into lime green tentacles. Her hair was replaced by a baldish blue head. I will not go into too many details about this process because it is too weird and disgusting to talk about. Basically, she was really an alien.

"Good work, Zox," the holder of the freeze ray said. "You have succeeded in capturing the tiger. But tell me: Is that really the only way to change back into your normal form?"

"How else would I be able to do it?" Zox said indignantly. "Besides, it's quite a surprising thing for the readers as they discover that you're an alien and the real mother of the earth potentate has been imprisoned, isn't it?"

"Yeah, come to think of it, I agree," the other alien said. "But enough about that. Let's focus on capturing the father, shall we?"

"Good idea, Vortlax." Zox replied.

**But before we get to Calvin's dad, we need to back up a bit...**

**(FLASH BACK)**

It was a hot summer morning.

Mom was in the kitchen, humming along to herself as she baked fresh bread. (No need to get into details about that)

"Ahh, now that Calvin's in summer school," she said to herself, "there is finally peace in this house. And Calvin can actually focus on his work now that that stuffed tiger isn't with him... Ahh, what a perfect day..." She continued to hum and talk to herself about that sort of fluff for about a dozen minutes.

Calvin's dad was in the dining room, reading the newspaper about stuff like car accidents or election news or who knows what.

While all this was happening, a small team of aliens had quietly sneaked into the house. They came in through the mail slot (they used shrink rays for this) in the front door and slowly crept into the hallway.

"Well, this is the place." Zox said.

"I was kinda expecting it to be bigger," said Vortlax.

"Well, duh!" said a third alien who was named Kazolta. "We obviously came to the wrong place!"

"No! I know this is the one," answered Zox.

The tree extraterrestrials tiptoed into the kitchen. Mom was there, still humming. Zox silently drew his freeze ray, and fired. Instantly, Mom was frozen in place.

"Well, that was easy," Vortlax said.

"Too easy," Kazolta agreed.

"Should we do the father now?" asked Vortlax.

"Not yet. You have to get this human to the Chief first. Be patient." Zox answered.

"Why do you say, 'you'? Don't you mean, 'we'?" Kazolta asked.

"Because sooner or later, the human father is going to come into the room and notice that the mother is gone. We have to provide a cover for that so he doesn't suspect a thing. Now go! Take the human to the Chief!"

"What are you doing?" asked Vortlax.

"Just go! I'll explain later!"

"But-"

"Go!"

And so, the remaining two aliens quickly, but quietly, walked out of the house, carrying the still frozen Mom.

Zox pointed another gun at himself, and fired it. Instantly, he began to change. His bald head became short brown hair. His face became welcoming and happy. His skin changed to a tan color. Basically, he looked like Calvin's mom.

At that very moment, Dad came in.

"How are you, honey?" he asked.

"Fine, dear." Mom (really Zox) answered. "Just fine."

**(END OF FLASH BACK)**

**Now, let's get back to the present, shall we?**

Dad was in his bedroom, waiting for Mom.

"Honey, where are you?" he called out. "I've been waiting for..."

ZAP!

Instantly, Dad was frozen in place. The holder of the freeze ray chuckled maniacally.

"Good work, Zox," said Vortlax. "I wasn't sure you could do this."

"Oh, I've done a lot of things," said Zox. "You wouldn't believe how many things I've done. I've stayed up all night, done a wheelie..."

"I mean stuff at work! Okay, whatever. Let's take this back to the Chief."

"Will do," said Zox. "Oh, and after we do that, let's meet back here. I've got something important that we need to do."

"Okay." Vortlax replied.

**Getting back to Calvin...**

Calvin opened his eyes. It was now morning. He had fallen asleep.

"RATS!" he yelled.

Calvin thought he saw a camera behind him, but he couldn't be sure.

"There it is again," he thought. "Well, gotta go down and have breakfast. Mom's bound to come in and wake me up at any moment."

"On second thought," he thought, "I think I'll just wait until Mom comes up here." Calvin got back into bed, pulled the covers up to his neck, and waited.

And waited. And waited. But Mom didn't come.

"That's weird," he thought. "She should have come up by now."

Not like he wanted her to come up, but Calvin was starting to get a little worried.

He went out of his room, and walked downstairs.

"Mom," he called. "Mom, are you there?"

No answer.

He went down to the basement.

"Mom?"

Silence.

Calvin was getting worried. His own parents seemed to be gone, disappeared out of thin air-

Little did he know, in the next room, two aliens were quietly arguing.

"You're late." Zox whispered angrily. "You were supposed to be here, like, five hours ago. Now the potentate is probably up, and we're gonna get dicovered!"

"Why not just freeze him?" asked Vortlax.

"Because that's how the Chief wants it. No one knows why he wants these plans to be like this, but he says he wants them to go perfectly. And we're going to help him make 'em perfect! Anyway, you're late!"

"_Not _my fault! I forgot I was delivering pizzas!"

"What kind of job is that?"

"Well apparently I had to do it!"

"Just, let's stop arguing, okay, and get on with the plan?"

"Fine, but don't blame me if I have to go deliver another pizza."

Just then, Vortlax's phone rang. He picked it up.

After he was done, he said to Zox, "Oh, I have to go deliver another one."

Zox shot him an angry look.

"Just kidding."

Zox sighed, and said, "Let's just get on with this."

He pointed a gun at himself. Vortlax did too. They had carefully programmed them to turn into Dad and Mom. They aimed, and fired simultaneously.

ZAP! ZAP!

Suddenly, Zox and Vortlax began to change. (We've heard this process so many times already, let's just skip it) Basically, they looked like Calvin's mom and dad.

Just then, Calvin came into the room.

"Hello Calvin." Mom (really Zox) said.

"Did you have a good sleep?" asked Dad (really Vortlax)

"Umm... I guess so, yeah." Calvin said, shocked. His parents had never asked him that before!

"Hey," he said. "Why didn't you hear me when I called you?"

"Uhhh... We were asleep." Dad (really Vortlax said.

"You would have woken up!" Calvin may have had bad grades in school, but he was not stupid.

"Umm... Maybe some minds can't hear sounds as well." Mom (really Zox) said, even though he had heard Calvin's voice perfectly well.

"Yeah, it's a little weird." Dad (really Vortlax) said.

_This is not like my parents,_ Calvin thought. He ran upstairs.

"Wait!" Mom (really Zox) said.

"Don't you want to have breakfast?" Dad (really Vortlax) said.

Calvin ignored them and continued running.

"Hobbes?" he called. Then he remembered that his parents had thrown him away.

"Oh yeah..." he said sadly. "Without Hobbes I'm like a kid without a friend in the world,

a..."

Then he saw him.

"HOBBES!"

Hobbes was lying on the ground, beside the garbage can.

"CALVIN!"

"HOBBES!"

"CALVIN!"

They both hugged and hugged.

"Hobbes, I'm so glad to see you! I guess they didn't throw you away after all!"

"Yeah, about that..."

Just then, Calvin heard his parents coming upstairs.

"No time for that! C'mon! We're leaving!"

"What, now? I feel kinda shaken up about the incident and..."

"Now!" Calvin yelled. He grabbed his hypercube and his backpack. He tossed Hobbes' backpack to him. "Catch!"

"Calvin, I don't think..."

"C'mon!"

And with that, the two of them raced out the front door, off on a great adventure – or so Calvin thought.

**Yes, it's a long chapter. Think of it as an apology from me to you to make up for the fact that I haven't been active on this site. But yeah, I think this is my longest chapter ever on FanFiction! Hope you enjoyed it! Now I know there are so many questions, and I will give you the answers in the next chapter! ****Until then, bye!**

**-emrys02**


	8. Camping

**Hey fellow Fanfictioners! I'm back with a new chapter for this story. I'm actually writing this way earlier than I thought I would. Anyway, it's summer, so that means I have a lot more time for writing! BOO YEAH! So anyway, Calvin found Hobbes, discovering that his parents hadn't thrown him away at all, except they weren't actually his parents, they were aliens in disguise! We left off where Calvin ran out the door with the dazed tiger, leaving a lot of explaining to do for Hobbes. And me. **

**Chapter 8: Camping**

Speechless, Hobbes kept running with Calvin. At last, he finally found his tongue.

"Um, Calvin..."

"There's no time! We have to get away!"

"What's the rush?"

"You know darn well I have to go to summer school. It's Thursday! My parents are making me do this. We have no choice." Calvin said matter-of-factly.

"You have two more days until the weekend. It won't be so bad." reassured Hobbes, although Calvin could tell that he wasn't sorry. As usual, he decided to ignore this.

"Yeah, and then I have two days until I have to go back." he moaned. Suddenly, a smile lit up on his face. "But I don't have to go through that anymore!"

"You mean we." Hobbes said. "You have no idea how hot it is in that bag."

"Yeah, whatever, let's just get on with running, shall we?" said Calvin. "So our parents don't notice we're gone, and start chasing after us."

Hobbes looked around nervously. "Uh, Calvin..."

"They'd drag us back to the house, where they'd give us a bigger and more unfair punishment than ever before, and they'd lock us in my room and let us only come down for meals and for summer school, and we wouldn't want that..."

Normally, Hobbes would have said something like "Who's we?" indignantly, but he was too busy focusing on what was behind him.

"Calvin..."

"We wouldn't be allowed to watch TV, or go outside, or do anything," groaned Calvin. "It would be the worst time of our lives. It would be the worst time of the history of our lives. It would be the worst time of the history of the history of our lives... Hobbes?"

Hobbes was still looking behind him, looking worried.

"Have you been listening to anything I've said?!" yelled Calvin. Then he saw it. Two tiny figures were running after him and Hobbes! Calvin's eyes lit up, but with horror this time!

"Run! It's my parents!" Calvin screamed in terror. And indeed it was: or as it seemed.

"Come on!" yelled Zox. "We have to get the kid!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying," huffed Vortlax, trying to keep up.

"Well, try harder! Hey, why is the tiger with him? Didn't we capture it?"

Vortlax kept running, knowing not quite what to say.

"We did, didn't we?" Zox asked again.

Vortlax shrugged. "I think so."

"Then why is it still with him?"

Vortlax shrugged again and continued running.

"Hurry!" cried Calvin. "I think they're gaining on us!"

"Why don't you just use one of your inventions?" asked Hobbes.

But it was very windy. The sound was blocking out his voice, so Calvin didn't hear him. "Come on, buddy! We gotta outrun 'em!"

"Just use one of your inventions!" said Hobbes, a little louder this time. Calvin still didn't hear him.

"Keep running!" he screamed.

"USE ONE OF YOUR INVENTIONS!" yelled Hobbes. Guess what? Calvin still didn't hear him.

Suddenly, Calvin's face lit up. "Hey! I know! I could just use one of my inventions to blast my parents back home!"

He took his duffel bag off his back, and began opening it. This is not an easy thing to do while running, so I do not advise you try it.

"What are you waiting for?" Hobbes asked. "Open it!"

"Can't...zipper...stuck..." were the words that Hobbes heard from Calvin.

Finally, Calvin got it undone, although I don't know how he did it while running. Quickly, he pulled out a dart gun. He pressed a button on the side.

BLZZRGT!

A beam of blue light emitted from the gun, heading straight for Zox and Vortlax. The blue light covered them completely, until neither Calvin or Hobbes could see them at all. This lasted for several minutes, until the beam stopped, and the two alien-parents were gone.

"Like my new Teleporter Ray?" Calvin asked Hobbes. "It's my newest invention. But whoa, THAT was epic! This might have been my greatest plan ever!"

Hobbes just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Calvin and Hobbes had been walking all day, but they seemed to be getting nowhere. They were about to turn back and head for home when...

"Hey Hobbes! Look at this!" yelled Calvin.

"What? I'm very busy thinking about... Whoa."

The campsite that was in front of the two was magnificent. It was a perfect open space, with a river and a place to start a fire.

"Well, best get ready for bed." said Calvin. "It's late."

"You brought a tent?" Hobbes asked.

"No," Calvin answered. "Geez, Hobbes, do you really think I brought _a tent_ when I have an infinite dimension stored in THIS?" He held up the hypercube. "I brought my whole bed!"

"Great." Hobbes said. "We'll have bugs crawling over us the whole night."

"Oh hush. Let's just get ready."

So, they unpacked all their stuff, and got ready, and blah blah blah I have no idea.

So, Hobbes," Calvin asked as they were toasting marshmallows, "what was it you wanted to tell me about?"

"About this vision I had." said Hobbes, rubbing his head. "It was really weird."

"Tell me about it." Calvin said.

"Well," Hobbes began, "when your parents were going to throw me away, which was rather insulting and beastly and..."

"Yeah, whatever, I get it. Just go on."

"So when your mom," he continued, "when she was about to throw me in the garbage can" Hobbes paused - "she didn't."

Calvin chuckled. "That's your vision, Hobbes? You know, I knew that already!"

"I'm not done." Hobbes replied. He turned to Calvin. "Or do you want me to be?"

"No, no, I misunderstood, you can go on."

"Alright." Hobbes answered. "So, she dropped me on the ground. Then the strangest thing happened. She started to change."

"She stole my Transmogrifier!" Calvin yelled.

"Stop interrupting, please." Hobbes said. "No, she didn't. I could tell it wasn't one of your inventions. A beam of light hit her and she started to change. Into" he whispered, _an alien."_

"That's not possible, Hobbes. I mean, I may sometimes say Mom's really an alien, but that's just my imagination. I know she's really not."

"But I saw it." Hobbes insisted.

"So what are you saying? That aliens are real?"

"Remember Galaxoid and Nebular?" Hobbes asked. "And the other times we had to face off against aliens?"*

"Oh, yeah," Calvin said. "Still, Mom's not an alien. I know it."

"Whatever. Do you want me to continue?"

Calvin sighed. "Yeah, go on."

"Another alien had shot her. There were some muffled talking between the two, but I heard some of the words. I wrote 'em down on this notepad I happened to find on the kitchen table." Hobbes said. "Here, you can see them." He handed a small notepad to Calvin. On the paper were these words:

**GOOD WORK**

**TIGER**

**CAPTURING  
**

**WILL DO**

"See, I was hoping they would help us." Hobbes said.

Calvin laughed. "Hobbes this is stupid. Even if what you were saying was right, how is it going to help us?"

"Dunno." Hobbes said. "But I'm confident that they're going to help us solve this mystery."

"Hobbes? Can I ask you something?" Calvin asked.

"Sure." Hobbes said.

"Why'd you pounce on me last night when we were trying to escape?"

"Ah, here's where I was going to continue. Just before the aliens left, I saw a camera pop up behind them. It looked sort of like a hologram. But here's the weird thing. It reminded me of the time I pounced on you last night." said Hobbes. "The thing is, I didn't actually do it."

"Yeah right."

"No, really, I didn't. Something" he shuddered - "or someone pushed me. And out of the corner of my eye, I saw a tiny camera pop out of the bushes, but only for one second."

Calvin looked thoughtful. "Hmm... how do you explain that the duplicate Hobbes wasn't on the refrigerator when Mom looked there? Of course, that was a good thing, but still, how did he disappear?"

"Ah, here's the thing I haven't told you yet. My big secret." Hobbes rubbed his hands together.

"What is it?"

"Do, you remember, Calvin, when we tested out the Duplicator for the first time?"

"How could I forget?" laughed Calvin. "We had tons of Calvins running through the house. It was crazy!"

"After the incident, I thought that your invention was quite interesting. So when you were at school..."

"Oh no! You didn't!" yelled Calvin.

"I tried out the Duplicator and duplicated myself. In fact, I tried it so much, that I... kinda got some of its power. Now by concentrating really hard, I can duplicate myself at will." Hobbes said proudly.

"So what did you do last night?" Calvin asked.

"When you were talking to your mom, I quickly duplicated myself and secretly got my duplicate to climb up on top of the refrigerator and push the other duplicate off the refrigerator so it fell behind. Then I got the aliens to steal the other duplicate." (Hope I didn't confuse any of you)

Calvin smiled. "And you did this all for me? Thanks, Hobbes! You're a real pal!" Then he paused, and his face fell.

"The cameras." he said out loud. "What are they doing here, appearing all over the place? I'm seeing them everywhere these days! And these things! They keep happening to me! First I get blamed for injuring Moe, next you..." He paused again. "You sure it wasn't your fault that you pounced on me?"

"Positive."

"Good. I believe you." Calvin said. "Next, you _seemingly_ pounced on me, and..." He trailed off. "Who knows what's going to happen next?"

"Beats me. But we better be ready for it when it happens."

"Yup." Calvin answered. "But these cameras... I can't stop thinking about them... and the things that I keep getting blamed for... could they have some kind of connection?"

"Maybe. It is pretty weird."

"Definitely." said Calvin. "Well, time for bed."

"Want to tell ghost stories?" Hobbes asked as Calvin was walking away.

Calvin turned to him. "No thanks. This story about aliens has been enough of a ghost story for me."

"Well, okay, then." Hobbes said. He got into bed. Calvin did too.

"Good night Hobbes." he said.

Feeling the familiar warmth of the bed, Hobbes was happy.

"Good night, Calvin." he answered.

And the two, despite feeling a little unsure, went to sleep.

**Hello! Wait! What's that! You don't remember me? I'm the author, emrys02! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to write more! I've been really busy with school, Youtube and such but now it's summer, I can write more often! Also please review your opinion about this story if you read it. PLEASE REVIEW! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! Yes, it actually does. It might even improve my writing if you review. So please take the time to review after you read, unless you forget (which is a nasty habit I have). You don't have to always review, just review a little more often, capish? So, I hope you're enjoying this story. Ooh, aliens? I can't wait to share more of this! **

**-emrys02**


End file.
